


Upgrade U

by Fran



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, strip dance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: Витя страдает, Юри все нипочем





	

Виктор бросил пиджак в изголовье и упал навзничь поперек постели, раскинулся морской звездой. С наслаждением выцеживая ругательства, сковырнул туфли на пол.  
— Голова болит? — посочувствовал из ванной Юри.  
— Душа, — признался он с чистой совестью.  
Юри погасил в ванной свет и прошел мимо, включил лампу на своей тумбочке. На постель шлепнулась бутылка минералки.  
Виктор подгреб бутылку, улегся на живот и загородился ладонью. Не отвлекаясь от телефона, Юри направил свет лампы в сторону окна.  
Он свернулся на самом краю постели уютно, как кошка, и просматривал сообщения. Раздеваться не стал, снял только пиджак и ослабил узел галстука. Виктор прижимал холодную бутылку к горячей щеке, запечатлевая на вечную память чудное виденье, творенье рук своих — от прически, все еще великолепной, до носков, купленных заодно с темно-синим костюмом, бледно-голубой сорочкой и галстуком цвета переспелой вишни.  
— Тренер Челестино танцует с Минако-сенсей. По-моему, это танго. У него роза в зубах.  
Юри улыбался, сокрушительно идеальный даже в очках школьника-переростка. Все было прекрасно в этом человеке, и улыбка, и одежда, и душа… И мысли, о чем бы они там ни были.  
Виктор свинтил крышку и присосался к горлышку.  
Запустил пустой бутылкой в угол к собранным чемоданам.  
Юри смотрел на него поверх телефона.  
— Тебе нехорошо?  
Виктор сдунул со лба прядь и честно к себе прислушался.  
— Мне грустно и легко. Печаль моя светла. Печаль моя полна тобою.  
— Говори по-английски, пожалуйста.  
Виктор улегся щекой на сложенные руки.  
— Я выпил пару бокалов шампанского и по твоей милости отправился спать в десять вечера. Разумеется, мне еще никогда не было так хорошо.  
— Четыре.  
Он поднял голову.  
— Четыре бокала, — уточнил Юри с прорезавшимся акцентом. — Не считая водки, которую ты пил с тренером Челестино и тренером Яковом.  
— Скажи "Шереметьево".  
— Ширематьево.  
На его фыркающий смешок Юри не ответил. Лицо серьезнее некуда, глаза — кромешная тьма, ловить там нечего, только тонуть.  
— Сдается мне, кое-кто вовсе не собирается спать, — закинул Виктор удочку.  
— Не собирается, — уклончиво согласился Юри.  
— Бремя славы так утомительно, понимаю… — Виктор похлопал его по бедру, задержал ладонь. — Мог бы сразу сказать, — ласково понизил он голос, — ушли бы после официальной части. Чем займемся?  
— Мы ушли, потому что так было нужно тебе. Сон — лучшее лекарство.  
Виктор помолчал и убрал руку.  
— От чего?  
— От всего. Ты грустишь весь вечер.  
— Я не грустный, я спокойный, — отбился Виктор чужими словами.  
— Тебе нужно принять душ. И лечь спать.  
— Потрешь мне спинку? — спросил Виктор голосом, которым дети просят почитать сказку на ночь.  
Юри расширил глаза. Ни за что не угадаешь, какую выходку проигнорирует, а какую примет за чистую монету.  
— Потру.  
Да ты же мой отважный, усмехнулся Виктор зло, расплываясь в обольстительной улыбке.  
— Ты поссорился с тренером Яковом?  
Виктор слегка стушевался.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Вы ругались. Там… в туалете.  
— Подслушивал?  
Он затаил дыхание, наблюдая, как Юри наливается слабой краской. Сразу проступили скулы; румяна перед прокатом, сделал он пометку на будущее.  
Юри покраснел до его любимого оттенка и отгородился телефоном. Игра в «пойми меня» зашла в тупик, одна радость — на этот раз они в номере, а не рыскают в поисках орехов по всей шоппинг-линии. 

А ведь как прекрасно завершался тот день, волшебный как в рождественской сказке. Помыслы Юри были как всегда чисты, он наблюдал за беспределом с благоговейным ужасом и выплыл из примерочной зардевшийся и красивый, как фотомодель из «Мужского здоровья». Виктор закрыл журнал и подобрал челюсть, чтобы одобрить показ сияющей улыбкой. Пока он глотал остывший кофе, успокоенный Юри вертелся перед зеркалом, выгибался и разглядывал себя со всех сторон. Торгаш-каталонец целовал сложенные щепотью пальцы, закатывал в восторге глаза пройдохи и жулика, но костюм стоил всех своих денег. Брюки оказались длинноваты, зато сидели превосходно, пиджак облегал спину, шея в расстегнутом вороте сорочки казалась тоньше, притягательно и обманчиво хрупкая. Виктор опустил блюдце с дребезжавшей чашкой на подлокотник и поднял себя из кресла, чтобы завязать галстук. 

Все складывалось как нельзя лучше, костюм живо подгоняли по росту, навьюченный покупками Юри завис над витриной с носками и платками, пряча счастливые как у новобрачного глаза. Виктор ковал, пока горячо, оплатил позолоченный зажим для галстука и приценивался к роговым рей-банам, когда выяснилось, что исчез пакет с орешками, которые он покупал в кондитерской лавке. 

Юри спал с лица, в мгновенье ока перевернул бутик вверх дном и устремился на улицу, рискуя растерять обновки. Виктор едва поспевал следом, как собака-поводырь за внезапно прозревшим хозяином, и подзуживал его противным голосом. Водилась за ним такая придурь с детства, он врубал по словам Якова ломаку, если нечем было ответить на обиду. Кроме себя винить было некого, треклятые орехи стали последней каплей, он хотел обратно в теплую гостиницу и чтобы сбылись все его мечты, начать можно прямо здесь — толкнуть этого крохобора к нарядной витрине, снять с него очки, взять за румяные от холода щеки и целовать до скончания времен, пока смерть не разлучит.

Он спохватился, что Юри смотрит исподлобья в упор — кажется, уже давно.  
— Мы с Яковом спорили, а не ссорились.  
Юри продолжал решать в уме задачку с логарифмами.  
— Он самый близкий мне человек. Знает меня и понимает, как никто другой. Слышал бы ты, как он костерил меня в детстве, — подмигнул Виктор и ударился в воспоминания, привирая для красоты и позорно фальшивя, как заезжий артист перед неблагодарной публикой. Юри косился в сторону ванной комнаты. Взял низкий старт, дослушает из вежливости и перед сном устроит там парную, будет распевать про желтую подводную лодку. Это если он в настроении, если нет — управится так быстро, что не успеет запотеть вершина дизайнерской мысли, прозрачная от пола до потолка стенка, благодаря которой из ванной открывался прекрасный вид на сдвинутые вместе кровати у панорамного окна. Так или иначе, он нырнет под одеяло в майке с длинным рукавом и в спортивных штанах, стукнет о тумбочку пластиковой оправой, щелкнет выключателем лампы — как кислород перекроет, и был таков. 

— Если у тебя возникнут проблемы из-за меня, я откажусь от твоего тренерства, — сказал Юри, когда дослушал.  
Виктор справился с подкатившей дурнотой. На секунду охватил рот ладонью, оперся подбородком.  
— Я буду благодарен, если ты поставишь мне хореографию, — продолжал упрямый осел, — и перейду к тренеру Якову.  
— Вот как… Не думаю, что его это обрадует.  
Юри отвел взгляд.  
— Не обрадовало. Но он дал согласие. Мы с ним разговаривали… Это… Только если тебе будет трудно. Виктор, ты же знаешь, для меня нет большего счастья…  
Он сбился и замолчал.  
Виктор ждал, постукивая по губам кончиками пальцев. Юри поднял голову и зацепился взглядом за кольцо.  
Трубка в руке ожила, он запоздало моргнул и принял звонок.  
Виктор навострил уши, но отвечал Юри скучно — да, спасибо большое, уже нет, обязательно передам. Разговаривал с Юко, потом в трубке зарокотал Нишигори — привел с утра пораньше малышню на каток.

Виктор опустил голову на локоть, голос Юри то слабел, то приближался, как шум прибоя. Необъятная пронзительная даль, крики чаек, воздух плывет в солнечном мареве. В Хасецу было проще, а здесь — если придвинуться вплотную — сонное дыхание, запах мятной пасты и гостиничного шампуня, в коконе из одеяла и одежды — самый желанный подарок, разверни и приступай. Виктор укрывался с головой и все равно видел бледный профиль на фоне голого окна, расслабленные во сне губы, черные вихры на подушке — только руку протяни. Сердце колотилось в горячую простыню, ладони тяжелели от близости тела, изученного вдоль и поперек и абсолютно ему не доступного. 

Его мучителю все было нипочем, Юри Кацуки пребывал в полнейшем неведении относительно чужих внутренних драм и отключался как робот в любых условиях. Засыпал в электричке или в раздевалке на скамье — в расшнурованном ботинке, ладони под щекой, босая нога убитая в хлам. Смотреть больно, разбудить совестно; Юри подскакивал с извинениями и пытался шнуроваться, лететь обратно на лед. Он был одержим и счастлив, как бывает счастлив человек, фанатично преданный делу всей жизни, — когда не нагружал светлую голову темными мыслями и не казнил себя всю ночь, под утро выбалтывая в полузабытьи свои секреты. Знаний начинающего япониста-самоучки хватало на легкие слова — золото, любовь, поцелуй; чаще всего Виктор слышал собственное имя и цепенел с распахнутыми глазами, словно кошмары снились ему, а не его ученику, который все звал и звал свою собаку тихим стонущим голосом. В самый первый раз он спросонья решил, что Юри плохо и требуется его помощь, чуть не выломал дверь и перепугал беднягу до заикания.

Веселые были деньки, он полюбил себя-страдальца и так увлекся, что едва не ушел в загул, спасибо японскому гостеприимству и повсеместной чудовищной непробиваемости. Юри открыл кредит доверия и входил в любое время без стука, оставлял после себя исчирканные карандашом листки — короткая программа, произвольная, показательный номер, над которым они бились дольше, чем над четверным флипом. Катка ему было мало, он менял прыжки местами, горячился и спорил, куда только девался вечно извиняющийся благовоспитанный мямля. Ты его желанный, но временный гость, напоминал себе Виктор и мысленно стискивал голую шею, толкал его на спину, затыкал рот то одним способом, то другим. На нехватку воображения он не жаловался, но самые скромные фантазии разбивались о святую Любовь с большой буквы эл. Его водрузили на алтарь в незапамятные времена, и дожидаться осквернения можно было годами. Ждать Виктор не привык и не любил, поэтому намеревался поломать историю, поставив Юри рядом с собой. Казалось бы, что может быть проще? Юри уходил к себе, невинный и ни в чем не виноватый, оборачивался напоследок, замирал в дверном проеме — похудевший, повзрослевший — и всякий раз его лицо прояснялось от улыбки, на которую невозможно было не ответить. 

Виктор отвечал как профессиональный актер, но что-то внутри все чаще пропускало удар, и Юри чуял неладное, упорно не замечая очевидного. Вглядывался — как запоминал, словно не сомневался, что его легкомысленный тренер не сегодня-завтра сбежит, пока он бьет свои рекорды черт знает в каком по счету прыжке, под конец тренировки изуверском как пытка испанским сапогом. В дни неудач он по-детски жмурился от слез и наказывал себя дополнительными часами, срывался на пробежки в любую погоду и сутками молчал дома. Это молчание выводило из себя, выворачивало наружу мягким нутром, и что ему делать с этой бедой, Виктор не знал. До финала в Барселоне оставалось всего ничего, он изнывал и маялся, придумал душераздирающее обновление показательного номера и продемонстрировал обе партии дивной лунной ночью, притащив Юри на каток за руку. Не парный танец — откровение, признание отчаявшегося, куда уж понятнее? Юри отошел от немого восхищения и ничего не понял, зато преисполнился решимости откатать программу со всеми поддержками. Той же ночью Виктор опустился до воровства и проспал с термоперчаткой под подушкой до позднего утра, пока Маккачин не отвоевал чужое добро, двуличный ренегат, и не отнес владельцу.

Везло ему в уходящем году на тонкие стены, доброе соседство, тесные замкнутые пространства; после сказочного дня он сбежал на рассвете и все не мог надышаться зимним просоленным воздухом. Потом жалел, что потратил время впустую. Когда он вернулся с набережной, его спящий красавец уже не спал. Постель была пуста; не снимая пальто, Виктор завернул в ванную, Юри дернулся, свободная ладонь сорвалась с полки умывальника. Алые щеки, глаза как у испуганного кота; он съежился в попытке прикрыться, Виктор вдохнул чужой сладкий запах, увидел сложенные на умывальнике очки и снятое кольцо — ужасно трогательно. Юри не с первого раза подтянул штаны, спущенные до колен, одурелый и заторможенный от неспадавшего возбуждения; «Помочь?» — включая воду, осведомился Виктор небрежно. Сбросил пальто, перекатил в ладони мыльный брусок, с мазохистским удовлетворением наблюдая, как застуканный бедолага падает ничком на постель и прибивает затылок подушкой. Виктор расстегнулся одной рукой и точно так же, упираясь в умывальник, отдрочил себе перед стеклом, за которым Юри умирал от стыда, зрелище уморительное и жалкое.  
Разумеется, жалок был он сам. В нем не нуждались, несмотря на долгожданное равенство и все побитые рекорды. Алтарь оказался возведен на совесть и предназначался для него одного. Юри был готов предложить руку и сердце, положить к его конькам жизнь, но был не готов стать ближе. И ныне и присно и вовеки веков.

Заигрался ты, Витя, сочувствовал на банкете размякший Яков и как всегда был прав. Еще оставалось время, последний шанс стряхнуть наваждение, все переиграть, пока Юри не переберется в Питер и не устроит своему тренеру и сопернику персональный ад. Виктор и рад бы отпутаться, но держало как за горло — что тогда, что теперь, когда от общей постели один шаг до стеклянной ванной, где он исправно себя мучает с остервенелым упоением — и какая к черту разница, окольцованной ли рукой.  
Он с беззвучным стоном зажмурился и прислушался к тишине.  
Выглянул поверх локтя.  
— Извини, разговор затянулся. Привет тебе от всех наших.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Виктор сердечно. — Мы все за тебя рады, а ты такой грустный. И не стыдно тебе?  
— Я спокойный.  
Раскованная поза, ладонь под затылком, телефон зажат в откинутом кулаке как граната. Хотел бы он знать, что творится в этой бедовой голове сейчас.  
— Весь вечер не ел, не пил…  
— Я пил шампанское.  
— …не танцевал. А я так ждал, надеялся и верил.  
— Я не умею, — сказал Юри без особой уверенности.  
Виктор утомленно возвел глаза к потолку.  
— Мне не нравилась музыка, — выкинул Юри козырь. 

Крыть было нечем. По сложившейся традиции победителя чествовали чудовищным попурри из калинки-малинки и цыганских романсов, затем следовали набившие оскомину отрывки из программ финалистов и нестареющая академическая классика. К тому моменту, когда вдарило нечто разухабистое и по всей видимости популярное, Виктор уже понял, что повторения прошлого года не будет. Тренеры по обыкновению держались особняком, он занимал свое законное место в общем кружке, с безупречной улыбкой принимал поздравления и перебрасывался ничего не значащими словами, испытывая острую необходимость напиться вдрабадан. Молодежь не унывала, место диджея за пультом занял кто-то из своих с мозгами, но настроение было непоправимо испорчено. Крис свалил в самом начале со своим бойфрендом, Юри замкнулся в себе и не замечал никого вокруг, игнорируя и навязчивого приятеля из солнечного Таиланда, и своего именитого тренера. В бедовой голове явно зрела очередная сумасбродная идея, которая обещала сравнять счет в игре «Удиви меня сильнее, чем я тебя». Виктор приготовился удивляться и до сих пор не получил ничего, кроме замаячившей на горизонте отставки, вот радость-то.  
Юри с задумчивым видом ковырялся в своем телефоне. Виктор мысленно его отобрал и грохнул об стену.  
— Если я станцую прямо сейчас, — не отрывая пальца от экрана, спросил Юри, — это тебя порадует?  
Виктор молчал.  
Юри поднял на него глаза.  
— Очень, — отмер Виктор и прижал ладонь к груди, живо усаживаясь по-турецки, — меня это очень порадует, Юри.

Первые такты грянули без предупреждения. Юри положил телефон на тумбочку и поднялся с постели. 

Хит десятилетней давности Виктор узнал мгновенно, с веселым недоумением вскинул бровь, но под ладонью уже качнулся маятник, внутренний метроном повел отсчет — верный признак попадания в резонанс. Бейонсе? Да хоть Нюша. Пусть хоть под Желтую подлодку марширует, лишь бы не передумал. 

Юри не передумал. Снял очки, неторопливо сложил дужки, опустил рядом с телефоном и дал себе время — секунду, вторую. Расслабленная поза, голова клонится к плечу. Глаза прикрыты, губы разомкнулись для вдоха. 

Скользящий шаг вдоль подоконника, и еще. Виктор замер с прижатой ладонью в предвкушении. Юри плавно развернулся к нему лицом, по-прежнему глядя в себя, как делал всегда, чтобы настроиться на нужный лад. Дрогнули опущенные ресницы, щеки заалели ярче, и в точно выбранный момент руки взметнулись вверх. Ладони прихлопнули раз-другой-третий над склоненной головой — и продолжили отбивать ритм с безошибочной слаженностью. Громкость была выведена на максимум, бит утробно вибрировал и вторил разрозненным хлопкам, словно это Юри задавал темп, а не наоборот. Знакомое чувство: его прокатом никогда не управляла подобранная под настроение музыка, Юри прогибал ее под себя, выступал на первый план, все прочее — мелодия, голос, слова — служило не более чем сопровождением. Оправой для драгоценного камня, — который огранил я, с удовольствием припечатал Виктор и подхватил щелчками пальцев заводной ритм. 

Юри уронил руки, словно позволил ему аккомпанировать. Он оставался на месте, но плечи развернулись, бедра ощутимо напряглись. Губы беззвучно проговаривали разудалый речитатив. Он снова тянул время — как сделал бы сам Виктор, дразня и обещая; вскинул на него взгляд, улыбнулся.

Погнали, скомандовал Виктор про себя. Оставаться невовлеченным в такие моменты для него было все равно что пытаться остановить надвигавшийся прилив. То, что сейчас все происходило не на льду, дела не меняло; Юри еще раз прихлопнул над головой, и они погнали.

Выбранный стиль определенно был мужским, но с первых секунд что-то женственное проскальзывало в плавных скупых жестах, манере делать шаг с пальцев на пятку, в изгибе спины. Наверняка кому-то подражает — скорее всего, с идеальной точностью копирует подтанцовку все той же Бейонсе. Аккомпанируя в две руки, Виктор тянул шею, не собираясь упускать ни мгновения потрясающего зрелища, и против воли расплывался в широченной улыбке. Изящные движения ускорялись, Юри вихрем оборачивался вокруг своей оси, легкий как дуновение ветра, узкие миниатюрные стопы невесомо трогали пол, переступали с его собственной врожденной грацией. Никакого напряжения, чистая импровизация, полет вдохновения. И вместе с тем каждое движение было выверено, проработано до безукоризненной чистоты как тысячу раз откатанная программа — хоть сейчас бери для нового сезона.

Он почти унесся мыслями в этот будущий сезон, когда Юри, ни на секунду не теряя ритма, положил пальцы на ремень. Расстегнул пряжку, верхнюю пуговицу, и Виктор в полном изумлении был вынужден наблюдать, как его старательный ученик избавляется от брюк. Стриптиз куда больше походил на комический номер, Юри сам это понимал и в открытую смеялся над собой. Его прическа растрепалась, щеки полыхали. Он бросил брюки в изножье кровати и отступил на шаг. Легко оттолкнулся от пола, вскочил на подоконник. Виктор сдержал возглас, охватив ладонью рот. Переплел руки на груди. Юри смотрел в глаза через плечо. Ступни в носках, незабвенное и прекрасное довершение памятного образа, скользили по отполированному дереву, пока он не опустился на превосходный поперечный шпагат. Виктор молча поднял большой палец. Юри сверкнул ухмылкой, по-мальчишечьи нахальной, снял с галстука зажим и бросил ему, Виктор успел поймать и обмер: не сводя с него глаз, Юри вытянул себя вверх, держась за галстук одной рукой.

Виктор вздрогнул от боли, зажим выпал на постель. Он не успевал переводить дыхание. Нащупал в изголовье пиджак, накинул себе на колени — слабенькая, но все-таки надежда остаться нераскрытым. Растеребил узел галстука, расстегнул мокрый от пота воротник, взялся за жилет и запутался в пуговицах. Облитый светом лампы, как лучом прожектора, Юри расставил ноги и энергично покачивал бедрами, наблюдая за ним с пристальным интересом. Поднял воротник и потащил галстук через голову, задержал руку. Развернул узлом к виску и оставил концы болтаться, задорно тряхнув головой. Виктор постарался выдавить улыбку. Меньше всего сейчас ему хотелось смеяться. Поразительным образом похожий на себя самого год назад и одновременно ничуть не похожий, Юри расстегивал манжеты. Вывернул из петель каждую из пуговиц с убийственной медлительностью. Ловким провокационным движением позволил сорочке соскользнуть с плеч.

Виктор тяжело облокотился на колени, обшаривая взглядом темные затвердевшие соски, поджарый крепкий живот. Юри танцевал на месте, показывая себя со всех сторон, и от него невозможно было оторвать глаз. Он съезжал ладонями по стеклу и прогибался, нарочно подставляясь под взгляд, дергал и вихлял задом. Соблазнительные ладные ягодицы, обтянутые черной тканью, нежные ямки над поясницей. Ноги словно стали еще стройнее, бедра _у_ же. Виктор пялился на своего ученика, будто увидел его впервые — и в каком-то смысле так оно и было. Никакого привета вашему эросу от нашего агапе, раскрытия надуманных чувств через музыку и танец; искренняя похоть, ничем не завуалированное обольщение, вульгарное, наглое.

Не переставая двигаться, Юри стрельнул лукавым взглядом сквозь ресницы. Простер к нему руку, призывно раскрыл ладонь и подмигнул с вспыхнувшей улыбкой, озорной и смутно знакомой. 

Виктор нахмурился. Что-то неуловимо родное появилось в движениях бедер, в гибком развороте всем телом, самоуверенно расправленных плечах. Он невольно вспомнил, как раз за разом угадывал в чужой манере кататься свою собственную, и каждый раз, из года в год это был один и тот же человек. Юри Кацуки, посредственность из Японии, не примечательный ничем, кроме очевидной любви фаната, забавной и приятной, как бывает приятно чье-то поклонение.  
Юри сбавил обороты и смотрел на него сверху вниз с любопытством. Пристукнул пальцем по разгоряченным смехом губам.

Не за чужим подтанцовщиком он повторяет, осенило ошеломляющей догадкой. Он передразнивает и показывает меня.

Виктор оцепенел, застигнутый этой догадкой врасплох. Следом докатился смысл песни, явно выбранной неслучайно. Он отчетливо увидел себя со стороны, и не сказать, чтобы увиденное радовало.

Юри посерьезнел и спрыгнул с подоконника, снял галстук и выронил под ноги. Упал руками на постель, притерся всем телом, извиваясь и гладя собой одеяло. Не сводя немигающих глаз со своего онемевшего зрителя, подтянул колено, перенес вес. Виктор поймал себя на движении навстречу и стиснул кулаки. Даже сейчас он боялся все испортить. Юри отшвырнул пиджак с его колен. Взял его за галстук, вытянул концы из жилета. Хватка ослабла, кулак под узлом дважды скользнул вверх-вниз — резкое, откровенно похабное передергивание кистью; пальцы разжались, и Виктор неслышно, быстро задышал ртом. Юри прицельным выдохом убрал челку с его глаз. Распростерся перед ним на коленях и тут же перевернулся на спину, подобрав под себя ноги, упал на лопатки, вздернул подбородок. Они сшиблись взглядами, сцепились намертво, но песня не кончилась, и Юри не собирался останавливаться: широко разведенные бедра совершали короткие просящие движения, пальцы раскинутых рук выкручивали одеяло. Более непристойного предложения себя невозможно было представить. Виктор словно проваливался вместе с кроватью, летел вниз на головокружительной скорости. Он смотрел на человека, изнемогающего от желания, и с пробирающим холодком видел себя.

Разогретая кожа, напряженный член под тонким хлопком. Мускулы на скользком от испарины животе проступили четким рельефом. Юри выгнул себя над постелью одним долгим движением, завис с запрокинутой головой: глаза в глаза, на расстоянии выдоха; руки взметнулись, обнимая пустоту, легли внахлест на голые плечи в финальной остановке «Будь ближе».

Музыка оборвалась. Четыре с половиной минуты, щелкнуло на автомате, в аккурат для произвольной. Виктор слушал нервозный стук своего сердца и смотрел не моргая, все еще ошеломленный, налитый желанием, таким тяжелым и жарким, что страшно было шевельнуть пальцем.

Юри выпрямил спину и развернулся с шумным выдохом, оперся на ладони, задышал горячим ртом, как довольный собой наигравшийся щенок. Тянулся к нему как всегда под конец — не рукой, а всем телом, умоляющим счастливым лицом. Виктор постарался ответить самой лучезарной из своих фальшивых улыбок.  
Юри просиял от радости и не двинулся с места. Ему было мало, он жаждал награды, заслуженного одобрения, которое будет получать неизменно — пока однажды не перестанет в нем нуждаться. Виктор изобразил раздумье; допустим, поцелуй в лоб, целомудренный и благодарный для старательного ученика, двусмысленный для горе-преподавателя. Не ласка — издевка над собой, пародия на церковный обряд.

Он почти коснулся губами переносицы, завершил мысль: как покойника — и представил, прочувствовал всем болезненно сжавшимся нутром, что рано или поздно ему в самом деле придется это сделать. Поспешно, неловко отшатнулся. 

Юри не сводил с него взгляда, с пугающей скоростью меняясь в лице. Бледный, с почерневшими глазами, он отстранился, и сердце дернулось за ним следом.

Совершенно потерянный, он не сопротивлялся; Виктор сам не успел опомниться, как толкнул его на спину, очутился сверху в стремлении урвать еще немного тепла, продлить близость, которую невыносимо будет вспоминать, а забыть — невозможно. Кулаки продавили подушку, плечи тряслись от злого нетерпения, Юри лежал под ним как поверженный противник, раскинув руки ладонями вверх. Виктор отбросил челку, склонился над застывшим лицом, прикипел взглядом к губам — неулыбчивым, сжатым.

Сколько раз он ошибался, пер напролом и отступал невпопад вместо шага навстречу. Прилежно усваивал очередной урок, впитывал каждую секунду нечаянной близости, когда Юри обнимал его с той порывистой доверчивостью, с которой дети ищут утешения в объятиях родителей. Одеревенелый под его ладонями, весь из запрятанной боли и сдавленных вздохов, отчаяния загнанного в угол; любые слова в такие минуты не имели смысла, хватало ума стоять никчемным истуканом, удерживать на краю, не дать сорваться за шаг до конца. До финала, суеверно поправлял себя Виктор и ждал, когда успокоится собственное дыхание, когда плечи в кольце его рук ослабнут, а пальцы сцепятся крепче за спиной. Болезненно сведенные брови под детской челкой, тяжелый взрослый взгляд. Виктор смотрел на измотанного, почти доведенного до срыва человека — ничем не примечательного, обыкновенного, такого же, как сотни, миллионы людей вокруг. И каждый раз с потрясающей четкостью видел самое лучшее, самое прекрасное, что только могло существовать на земле.

Он глубоко вздохнул и нашел в себе силы взглянуть в глаза.  
Бледный, неестественно спокойный, Юри не шелохнулся, но губы дрогнули, лицо зарозовело, и глаза потеплели от улыбки. Не отводя прямого ясного взгляда, он дотянулся до лампы и погасил свет.


End file.
